Nowadays, an electronic device, for example, a mobile phone and a tablet, is usually equipped with a function of taking a photo/video. An electronic device normally operates in a full-screen pre-processing mode so as to obtain a maximum view. That is, the view of a view finder spreads throughout the display area on the screen. An operation menu of a view finder overlays the displayed content in the form of an On-Screen Display (OSD) menu, to facilitate a user to focus, select a photo taking mode, etc. Displaying of the OSD menu inevitably shades parts of the content of the view finder, and causes inconveniency to a user in viewing content of the view finder.
In general, the transparency of the OSD menu is enhanced to lower the affect of the OSD menu to the user in viewing content of the view finder. A user may visually see the content of the view finder overlaid by the OSD menu through the semi-transparent OSD menu. Alternatively, the OSD menu is set to hide automatically or by a user manually when the user is not performing a view-finding operation, and show when the user needs to perform a view-finding operation.
Such displaying of the OSD menu may address the problem that it is inconvenient for a user to view content of a view finder, but has disadvantages to some extents. In particular, the semi-transparent OSD menu is not completely transparent, and thus a user cannot clearly observe the content of the view finder overlaid by the OSD menu, disturbing fine view-finding operations of a user, such as local focusing or local over-exposure adjustment. The hidden OSD menu needs the user to perform frequently manual operations to hide/show the OSD menu, increasing the user's view-finding operations and the time for finding the view, and thus degrading the experience of the user. Meanwhile, such displaying of the OSD menu is not applicable to the case of taking a snapshot. Furthermore, applications such as a video/image viewer have the same disadvantage.